Insula
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Has Chiana's vision come true or not? Continuation of Lifeline. New Chapter 2
1. Prologue

Insula  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. .Thanks to my great Beta for her editing, great ideas and for trying so hard to keep me in line. . Rated: G-shippy-dren.  
  
(Continuation of Lifeline. 'Already There' is part of this storyline.)  
  
Was it a dream or Vision:  
  
Chiana was frantic. She didn't remember any of this. She was in some kind of nightmare. Yes, that's it she was in a nightmare. They wouldn't have gone down without her and.and she was going with them. Aeryn was to stay with the children this time. There weren't any wanted beacons here, not this far into the Uncharted. No, she would have remembered if John or D'Argo had made someone mad. Then why was she still on Moya asleep in John's old quarters and D'Argo was going back for.wait. how was it D'Argo had to go back for John's body? Aeryn would have killed John if he had tried to go down alone. No, it just didn't make any sense. Hitting her comm once more she shouted D'Argo's name.  
  
"D'Argo, where in the hezmana are you?"  
  
"Chiana, I'm on my way back. What's wrong?"   
  
"Aeryn.is it true that John is died?"   
  
"Yes, don't you remember?"  
  
She jumped to her feet, and spinned around the room, screaming. "No! It's not true.it's not."   
  
The sight of Aeryn quietly sitting stopped Chiana in her tracks. Her tantrum coming to a complete halt with only single tear trailing down her gray cheek. Still shaking her head in denial, her voice dropped to a whisper, "It can't be true.please say it isn't true, D'Argo.please say it."  
  
Lifeline  
  
##################3  
  
Prologue:  
  
Apprehension, fear, and one frelling dream after another all battled in Chiana's mind. Grunting she turned over to watch D'Argo sleep next to her. A smile played around her lips at the thought that she had worn him out trying to keep the images and feelings at bay.  
  
She had brushed aside the ominous rumblings for the whole day until she approached D'Argo's quarters planning an all-nighter of glorious sex. Six arns-for six arns-she had forgotten all about the universe, except for D'Argo and her. Now he sleeps and the rumblings of apprehension start to overwhelm her mind once more. Feelings she was afraid to let roam freely in her mind. She was afraid if she did they would become true and she wasn't ready to face that possibility. She wasn't ready to face a loss in such a way.  
  
Getting out of bed, she picked up her wrap and put it around her shivering body. Frell. She moaned. Flashes of the horrendous dream.vision, she had so long ago, kept coming back to her. It had been monens since John and Aeryn had brought Ian aboard Moya. The vision and its implications had faded away leaving her in peace. It wasn't until the nightmare started to become a reality in the past two weekens that the memories of that vision came back to her. Oh, how she wished the vision. the planet Roznorail.John, Aeryn and the children .everything that had happen that led them up to their present situation .how she wish it never had happened.  
  
Looking back down at her lover.her love.shaking her head, she didn't want to complicate the situation right now. Perhaps if she retrieved some more Luxmor'a, maybe the drink would help her go back to sleep. Maybe it would take the dreams away for a few more arns. Maybe.sighing she opened the door and eased out of the room without waking D'Argo. A lone DRD trailed her down the corridor. She paused at one of the cells, looking in she saw Aeryanna hugging Babbit close to her face and her small thumb in her mouth sleeping peacefully. Sinking to her knees Chiana held onto the door's grid work, a strong feeling of dread washed over her as her mind asked why- why had she been cursed in seeing only glimpses of the future but not enough to.she sat on the floor, head bowed. How many more tears could I shed? How many more nightmares do I have to face  
  
Aeryanna stirred in her sleep; crying out. Rising, Chiana hurried into the room. She whispered over the small child. "It's all right, Aery. Your Mommy will bring your father and brother home soon. You'll see, honey. You'll see."  
  
She prayed it was true. They would come back safe, and the vision was all but a lie. Oh, please let it be a lie. 


	2. Chapter 1

Insula  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Two weekens previous, on the planet Roznorail:  
  
Hot pumpkin pie and hot apple cider with sprig of cinnamon. He could almost taste it.smell it. John Crichton looked out over the forest of brilliant reds, golds, and oranges of fall foliage. A crisp bit of the autumn wind nipped at his face. Closing his eyes, he could just hear a distant waterfall. They were undeniably going to explore that out. Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he opened one eye peeking down at Aeryanna sitting next to him.  
  
"Daddy, birdie." She pointed to a brilliant red bird-like creature flying overhead. "Preddy birdie."  
  
Sitting her on his lap, he hugged her close and saying. "Yeah, pretty bird."  
  
"John, why are we sitting out here?" Aeryn asked, pulling the blanket closer to Ian's small face. "Couldn't we just watch the sunset from inside the shelter?"  
  
Casting a glance at her, he smiled. "It's not the same, babe. To appreciate nature you have to become one with it. I want the children to share that philosophy of life and nature with me." From the expression on her face John realized that he needed to explain. "I want them to experience the pleasures of what it is like to live on a planet. Ok? It's a human thing."  
  
Expressionless she continued to stare at him for a microt longer. "Why can't we do it inside the shelter were its warmer?"  
  
A human thing? Aeryn struggled to understand, how it was possible for a toddler and a baby to understand the philosophy of life, while sitting outside in the cold looking at trees, strange birds, and a sunset. There were times when she just couldn't comprehend human thought process. She found if she were patient enough John would say something that made sense. Only now with two babies sitting out in the cold was not her idea of being a good parent. So her patience was running a little short for the moment. Her daughter drew her attention.  
  
"Mommy, preddy," Aeryanna announced, pointing at the forest. Kissing Aeryanna on the head, John chuckled. Definitely, his daughter shared his appreciation of beauty.  
  
The span of trees faded into darkness as the sunrays withdrew at the end of another day. Sighing, John smiled at the peace he was experiencing with the ones he loved. He felt contented.  
  
"Now can we go? " Aeryn asked again, annoyed and relieved at the same time. She was just glad the sun was down so she could get the children feed and in bed.  
  
Gazing over at her. "Yeah, sure." John was amused at how Aeryn was trying so hard to be tolerant, but at the same time trying to be a good mother. Like the soldier she was, Aeryn took her duty to her children to heart. She would do whatever she had to keep them safe and happy. Lord, he loved this woman.  
  
Standing, Aeryn adjusted Ian in her arms. He started fussing. Still in her father's arms Aeryanna looked over at her brother. "I'm hungry too, Mommy."  
  
Walking back to their rental house, John had been happy when Pilot found this planet where he and Aeryn could spend some quality time with the children. Glancing back out on the darken forest once more, John remembered of another planet at another time when they had lived on MoNod. He had good memories, despite the fact their best friend's forth wife and her ugly brother had tried to kill them.  
  
A shadowy figure moved out of the woods. Skirting around the shelter, to it came to a lower window and peered in at the family. The inside light spilled out to show the form of a squatty, short female. Her large eyes grew in size with excitement in finding what they have been searching for so long. She mused while watching John kissing Aeryn on the cheek before moving to the kitchen area. Yes, it was true a new species. Silently and slowly she moved away. Keeping an eye on the house she whispered orders to her waiting parties. 


	3. Chapter 2

Insula  
  
Part 2  
  
John's eyes popped open with the startling realization he was alone. Rolling onto his side he pushed till he was sitting up. Looking around the empty white room the first thought that came to mind was of a lab rat. He glanced down, and his dull brain registered another fact- he was dressed in some kind of white jumper-suit. Frell!  
  
Aeryn.the kids.his brain tried to latch onto the memory of that happened Climbing to his feet, he struggled to stand erect the detail the ceiling and floor blend into the walls didn't help his sense of balance. He succeeded in standing, and then when he moved he found that he had only one speed-slow.  
  
"OK, what in the hell is going on?" He said aloud.  
  
He wasn't surprise when no one answered him... Stopping he looked down at his bare feet. The floor felt like he was walking on rubber. Flexing his knees he pushed down and the next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling.  
  
All right that just proved someone had literally placed me in a rubber- room. John laughed sarcastically to himself.  
  
Propping himself up, his mind once more locked onto Aeryn and the kids. He was finding it hard to stay focused onto that thought. Aeryn. yes focus. Aeryanna and Ian.yes focus. With that thought he climbed back to his feet. Balancing, he took a deep breath and shouted. "AAAAEEEEERRRRRYYYYYYNNNNNNN!"  
  
Another fact he realized. No sound came back to him.  
  
##################  
  
Bojadi was a species best known for their intellect. Bojadi were also known for their disregard for other intelligent genera. They considered new, unknown genera fair game for study and research.  
  
"O'najarah, report on this new subject?" A deep male voice demanded.  
  
"He is a male, eight-two drinod in height, and one corsanod in weight. He is deficient in physical vigor. His intellectually deficient. I recommend we don't waste any more of our valuable time on him."  
  
"I see." The male walked around O'najarah's workstation. "How long have you've been observing him?"  
  
"Three arns."  
  
"I see." The male leaned over her shoulder pressing a flashing square on her console. "I see the Observer thinks different."  
  
"Com Z'mocka, I have scanned."  
  
"Ah, but have you really studied the results, or have you just assumed?" Com Z'mocka asked her in a low voice.  
  
The female tech grew quiet as she studied the symbols on her screen. She sucked in her breath and took another look at her subject.  
  
"Yes, O'najarah. Never assume. Look beyond what standard you try to place them in. Have an open mind to every unique thing about them, whether it is above or below the scale of standard." Com Z'mocka nodded to the observation room. "This is the first of its kind we have ever seen. Remember you have been given a special gift of scrutinize this specimen."  
  
"Sir, what of the male child?"  
  
Com Z'mocka walked to stand of the screen. "Sebacean. Nothing special about him."  
  
"Sir? Why would this creature have the Sebacean child?" The tech asked in confusion.  
  
Com Z'mocka turned to face her. "A very interesting question. That is why we have not deposed of it yet." He faced the screen again. "Conform the area to accommodate our specimen. And make a new note that this specimen goes by a name of John Crichton."  
  
"Yes, Com Z'mocka."  
  
The Bojadi male turned to leave. "Keep me in formed."  
  
"Sir." 


End file.
